How it Should Have Been
by Gemmaaaaa
Summary: How Merlin and Freya's reunion should have been in the season 3 finale. "It was amazing, it was beautiful and so many more words that would not come to him at the moment. He could not stop the smile on his face if he'd tried to, which he didn't. Because she was here."


One day Merlin, I will repay you." She had whispered. "I promise."

Those words still haunted him, her face still haunted him. She had nothing to repay him for but she would never have seen it that way. He closed his eyes and remembered her beautiful face with soft brown eyes. Now he would see her again, finally. Elated was not the correct word for how he felt when her image appeared in the water of the broken glass of the gift given to him by the Fisher King, her face, so alive so herself. She felt she was finally repaying him but in fact she was giving him the greatest gift of all – a chance to see her again.

That was why he was running as if Satan himself were after him toward the lake, to receive the sword of course but for her. For Freya. When he reached the lake he was unsure what to do at first and stood uselessly at the shore waiting…For something…Anything. He hated the fact that this meeting would have to be fast because Arthur needed him, because Albion needed him.

After her death he'd spent countless hours trying to find a spell which would reverse her death because he _needed_ her, she had been the first and only person he could be himself with. The only one who understood him completely. The first woman he'd ever loved - still loved.

He'd ment every word he'd said to her about running away and just being together, he would have found a cure for her curse and then everything would have been perfect. No destiny's hanging over them; they could just be together, maybe gotten married, had children together. But his destiny was a cruel mistress indeed and decided to take her from him. A part of him still hated Arthur for being the one to strike the fatal wound, for murdering the woman he loved.

The water before him began to crash everywhere and he watched closely until the tip of Excalibur burst through the waves and rose until he could see her entire arm. It was amazing, beautiful and so many more words that would not come to him at the moment. He could not stop the smile on his face if he'd tried to, which he didn't.

She was here.

Slowly she rose from the water until she stood, no longer clad in rags but in the gown he'd stolen from Morgana for her. She looked as beautiful as ever and he longed to hold her just once more. She began to move toward him and he ran into the water desperately when they met he pulled her into his arms and breathed in her sent. He would give anything to take her away from the lake and with him to help take back Camelot.

She pulled back from him but kept her hands on his chest with a smile on her face, neither broke the eye contact as he captured her lips with his in a long deep, sensual kiss.

"I've missed you Merlin." She admitted but did not let him say anything because she offered him the sword with a small smile.

"Freya…" He started but she shook her head.

"In your hands Merlin, this sword can save Albion and bring about your destiny with Arthur and free magic in this land forever."

"I want you to be part of that destiny…" His voice was thick; their time together was almost over.

"I know, but it cannot be Merlin. I am the guardian of this lake and shall be forever bound to it. One day you'll meet the woman you are truly destined to share your life with." Her hand cupped his cheek.

"You're the one I'm supposed to be with no one else." He leaned into her touch and laced his fingers with hers.

"Please don't go…" He whispered.

"I have to…" She whispered and tried to look strong but he could see the tears in her eyes, she was being strong for him so he would be strong for her.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." He kissed her once more before she pulled from him. "Goodbye Merlin." He said nothing as she walked back toward the water then disappeared leaving the water calm as it was before their encounter. He stood alone in the middle of the water, whilst the battle for Camelot was being prepared and whispered:

"Goodbye Freya."

Xoxox

**I wrote this for my good friend ****lozzabluebell**** since she loves Merlin/Freya a lot and also because although I'm not a Merlin/Freya shipper under any circumstances, I do believed they deserved a better reunion in the season 3 ****finale**** then her arm sticking out the water. So I'll return to my own ship and let you guys enjoy this **


End file.
